Darkest Just Before Dawn
by Kard of Dark
Summary: Slowly, she started to gather the pieces left, and throw them piece by piece into the harbor, watching the last one slowly sink into the water like her heart did in her chest. *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Darkest Just Before Dawn

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Hello, this is the story before for Darkest of Days, and though it's not all that dark, there probably will be some hints of it here and there.

~*~*~*~*~*

She always liked the wind in her hair, the fresh sent of the sea breeze blowing at her, and the soft rising of the sun as it came over the ocean and brushed her with its gentle rays. This was the only time of day when she ever felt at peace, as if she was the only one in the world and that was all that ever would matter.

But, that was just a dream, a fantasy that would never come true no matter what would ever happen. No one loved her, her family despised her more then the shit their own bodies created ever time they went to the bathroom. And in her class status, that was bad… So why should she care? Why would she want the love of people who hated her, wanted her dead in the most horrifying way possible? Well, she wanted a family, and a family was a family, any way possible.

Sighing, she stood up from the beach side, and started to leave, just to spot a mystifying red head, sitting not far from her, turn his head away from her and back to the scenery. He had been showing up for the past few days now, staying by himself, but always looking at her with the strangest of eyes--this sexy amber but at the same time a memorizing amethyst. 

"Hey," she said, walking up to him, her feet sinking into the sand as she walked over to him. The guy looked to be a few years older then her, about 16 or 17 years old. She was 13, and one of the most smartest women in technology at the time, and wasn't all that proud of it. Her late grandfather had made a big fuss about it, and she would inherit the family's company when her god-awful parents kicked the bucket. Unlike the rest of her family, she had gained the old man's gene of knowledge, and knew things her eldest half-brother was learning about in college during his senior year. And they all hated her for it--smart, good looking, and in charge of a company that she wouldn't have been able to touch if everyone else could have it their way.

"Hi," the red head said back, looking at her for a moment before staring back at the gentle waves hitting the beach.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, trying to get a conversation going. He had been looking at her for the past week, and now, he just didn't seem to want to.

"Watching the sun rise."

"Not very talkative, are you?" She planted her hands on her hips, and pouted down at him. He looked up and saw her expression, smiling softly.

"No."

"Well, I'm Himura Kaoru, what about you?"

"Yukishiro Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Kaoru made it home before breakfast was served, having enough time to wash and change her clothes, sitting down into her chair and putting her napkin in her lap before her parents walked in, taking their places at the ends of the long table. The meal was served: eggs, toast, and rice, with fruit and vegetables at the center. Cereal was also present, but you had to have what was served in front of you first before you could move onto anything else.

Forks, knives, and spoons were laid out on either side of her, and she picked the right one, years of practice and getting hit on the hand with a ruler if she choose wrong set the right one's into her mind and hands. The meal was delicious, but long, for she couldn't leave the table unless everyone was done, and someone always stayed and made her wait forever until she could leave.

This time it was her mother and her oldest half-sister, her mother's first child, she was her mother's last child, and the only one living at the house who had the blood of both mother and father--the rest were all 'bastards,' having been made with a lover of one of the two. God, the two were talking about nonsense, clothes and jewels they were going to wear to the next festival, one Kaoru wasn't allowed to go to, unless she got a date that was 'good' enough for her parents. It didn't matter if he the meanest man on the planet, or the ugliest for that matter, as long as he had the money and class status, her parents would give her away in a second.

"Kaoru-chan, did you know that your sister is going to go with the Prime Minister of America's son?" Her mother cooed, proudly as she looked down the table to the pale thing with big blue eyes that matched the women's own.

"No, I didn't," Kaoru replied, not sarcastic at all, she cared about her family, even if they didn't care about her. "Good for you, Nanisa-nee, I'm glad you got the guy you've been going after."

"I know, isn't her just cute, with his blond hair and blue eyes?" Nanisa said, gazing off into space with the face of Richard Newton in her head. The girl was in love with his looks and money, and that was just about it.

"He goes good with your beautiful skin." On the inside, Kaoru let loose her emotions, cursing at them with words that would be uncivil for an adult the age of 50! She wanted them to get up and go, so she could leave as well! But no, they stayed there and talked and talked, until two hours had passed and two hours left until lunch.

Her normal hide away was her room, set in the vacant west wing, the place where she watched the sun set over the mountains. She never watched the sun rise from the house, the sea was the place she let herself do that, if not at all cause she wasn't able to get away. That hadn't happened lately, but she knew that soon enough she would be stopped and forced to stay home the rest of the day.

Her room was tidy, with a t.v., boom box, and furniture that was expectable. And there, on her table, was her pride and joy, the HoverBoard JPX, a one of a kind hover board that wasn't like any other. Oh sure, hover boards were around, but this one had a special chip that you put on you skull, any where on you head, and from that chip a matching one was in the board's main computer, where it read your brain waves and followed the commands like nothing else. This was the only copy, and the blueprints were hidden in a place none of her family member would ever be able to get to, her brain. The only safe place for something like that piece of technology.

She side tracked herself from a tempting ride and took out a book she was almost done with and settled herself down into a comfy chair after turning on a classic CD, letting the music fill the room as she read. It was a good book, Two for the Dough by Janet Evanovich. Her favorite character was the grandmother, who was always talking about something that would always crack you up!

The book wasn't exactly set for someone her age, but no one cared about what she did or read, as long as she didn't go out and screw every male in sight. But, that wouldn't ever be able to happen, she had a curfew, and spy who would follow her when ever she went out, and a very controlled life, one that wouldn't be broken unless she left the country and ran from her parents arms.

She broke out laughing at a park in the book, Stephanie leaving the guy in the middle of a street in only a pair of socks and a shirt, and going back and giving him his gun before driving off again. The main character had every right to do that, and the poor guy, well; Kaoru hopped the police man was glad he got at least his gun while out on the street.

"Kaoru-san," said a servant, knocking on her door and opening it, to reveal a small woman in a maid outfit. "Dinner is ready and everyone is coming down to eat now."

"Thank you," Kaoru replied, setting down her book and turning off the music. She started to head down stairs, towards another few hours of her day wasted away in hell.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, I hope you liked it, a good start to a story I thought, well, that's me anyway. I hoped you like it, cause it shows life before hand, though, I don't think I can ever write something about what happens after Darkest of Days…I may try, but I don't think it would be any good in the long run. And the book, 'Two for the Dough' by Janet Evanovich, is a real book, and a good one too.

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Just Before Dawn

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was rising once more, another die to live, hoping to die. The girl, the only reason he ever came to this quite place wasn't there, most likely at home, the chance to get away lost to the family who would love to disown her at any second. How much he lov—liked her, he couldn't say that he loved her, which he did. Love at first sight, it wasn't possible for him to love anything other then the job he needed—wanted—to get. The only thing he should ever love should be the mob, and only that.

Getting up, he dusted himself off and looked off at the rising sun. The soft colors of pinks, purples, oranges and blues colored the sky around the massive star, and for once, it felt like he could fly away from it all. But there was no way he could. The world was his playground and he was stuck here forever and a day.

Walking away, he found the black car waiting for him where he left it. Getting in, he drove off, the day easily forgotten with the next.

Kaoru sneezed as she waited for her sister to finish eating, it wasn't the one from yesterday, but Hana, the only sister who was skinny enough to be a real leave for Halloween. The thought brought a small smile that Hana quickly notice.

"What are you smiling about?" Hana snapped, glaring at her with brown eyes, shaking her butter knife at her half sister.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something from a book I read," Kaoru replied, picking up an apple turnover left on the plate. Her siblings and her enjoyed the fluffy bread with fruit centers very much, and they vanished quickly, which made them a rare treat in the household. She always saved hers for last. "What are you going to go with to the festival?" 

Hana looked at her for a moment before answering. "I'm going to go with Yatsuo Kinako, the nice boy from down the street."

"He's a good catch," replied Kaoru after she finished her mouth full of gooey apple filling. "Did you hear about Nanisa going with Richard to the festival?"

There was a quick look of anger and jealousy in her eyes, but it only flashed there for a moment. "Of course I did little sister, but why should I feel anything? After all, Nanisa-chan is the most annoying woman in the world? Have you ever heard her laugh? The shrill of it can break glass. I feel sorry for the man, but there is no use. He choose her after all."

"Ah, so you have no complaint if their relationship hits off and they get—!"

"Of course not SISTER, I have no feelings for those two ungrateful brats—it was I who introduced them in the first place! And what do I get from it all?"

"Nothing, sister?"

"No! Nothing…" The older girl slouched down into her seat, her piece of bread forgotten. Kaoru looked down at her half-eaten turnover and stood up. Walking around the table, she sat down next to her sister and put it on Hana's plate. "Thank you."

"Kaoru-chan! Hana-chan!" called a servant, rushing into the room and finding them with a sigh. "The tailor is here to make sure your out fits to the festival fit!" She announced, breathing for a moment before ushering the two out of the room. Hana finished the treat off fast and gave her little sister's hand a squeeze. Of all of her siblings, Hana cared for Kaoru the most.

"Mother! The dress it too tight!" screeched Marisa at the top of her lungs, pulling at the tight bonds of her Elizabethan Era dress. It was big, round and covered in ribbons and bows and lace. In other words, she looked hideous with her own fat and ugly face all scrunched up in anger.

"Miss. Marisa, please, I will fix it too match!" one of the tailor's assistants said, worry etched onto their face as they struggled with the woman.

"Oh, Marisa, I told you to not stop your exercise," scowled the primed woman dressed in a well tailored Japanese kimono, one matching to the one Kaoru had made as well. The kimono was what she wanted, and she would have a reason to wear if she had the chance to go to the festival, but it didn't seemed likely at all.

One of the helpers ushered the two sisters to changing places, where they tried on their custom made clothes. This was the only time Kaoru had clothes custom made for her, the rest of her clothes came from malls and shops in town, and she only got them at the beginning of fall.

The kimono was perfect, fitting and matched her eyes. It was dark blue with small butterflies made of silk thread flying about in circles, and small pink flowers scattered about as well. She and her mother matched as the faced each other, even if they were separated by the room. How much had she wanted the love of this simply woman, but she never got it, no matter how hard she tried. 

"Perfect, Miss. Kaoru, you look like a smaller version of your mother!" said the assistant happily. No one aside their family knew of how their inner feelings where—it would have been a down fall on their social status, which was very important to them.

"Thank you," Kaoru replied, leaning her head forward to hide the real feelings hiding in her eyes. The other woman smiled and then paused as she stared at something behind in Kaoru in awe. Kaoru turned and saw her sister Nanisa, wearing a dress from the same era as her sister Marisa, but she looked gorgeous in it. Kaoru felt something stirring inside her stomach, the faint feel of jealously coming. But why should she have been? Nanisa would be going soon, and that would be a good thing for everyone.

"Kaoru-chan, how do I look?" Nanisa asked, twirling about, the dress following her as she did so.

"Beautiful," she replied, plastering a fake smile on her face, though no one guessed that it was.

"Thank you, and you…you look…" Nanisa eyes fell as she realized how much Kaoru and their mother looked alike, no one else in their family looked more like the woman they all called mother—even if she wasn't—then Kaoru did at that moment. It was impossible to say no at that time.

"What is with this silence!" called a powerful voice from the doorway to the crowded room. In walked their father, the man of the house and the one everyone wanted to kiss up to cause he had the money. He looked about, his black eyes trying to find the source of all the silence as everyone slowly went back to their business, though everyone was as quite as a mouse, but the scene still stuck in their minds.

Finally he found Kaoru, and was shocked, but it only lasted less then a second before he commented about Kaoru going to the festival, even if she didn't have a date and yelling at Hana and Nanisa to remember that she was allowed to go before he left the room.

"What in hell just happened?" Said someone, breaking the stunned silence.

Just a small walk…Kaoru remembered Hana's exact words as she and Marisa were dragged with their older sister for a walk. Marisa's reason for going was positive, but as for Kaoru, she wished she didn't have to go as all. They were taking a small break on Marisa's request, and they stopped at a shady bench in the afternoon sun.

"I never expected to see you again," said a rich voice, and Kaoru looked to see the red head who she met yesterday, even though they had seen each other several times before.

"Well, today I'm out for a walk with my sisters," she replied. He sat down next to her, as Marisa was checking out the prices for a bottle of water—or ice cream—from a food stand and Hana was swinging on a swing at the playground.

"Ah, wasn't able to get away from home today?"

"Yes, there are times when I can't make it to the sunrise."

"Its not really the same when there is no one to enjoy it with you."

"Yeah…" Kaoru whispered before realizing what she was saying. She liked watching the sunrise alone, but for some reason, when Kenshin had started to show, the morning seemed complete.

"Are you going to the festival coming up?" Kenshin asked fast, looking at the ground in case a blush did show up.

"Yes, but I don't know if it was stay, mother is quite persuasive with father."

"Well, would you like to come with me if you can?"

"S…sure!" Kaoru answered, a smile coming to her face. He looked at her and smiled.

"Meet you here then?"

"Fine with me." He smiled and got up, leaving and Kaoru started after him, something telling her that she would follow him when the time came.

"Kawaii, imouto-chan got a date to the festival!" said Hana and Marisa in unison, making their little sister blush as she yelled at them saying that he was just a friend.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: The next chapter will be the festival, and some one's death scene, and by this time, I would want to go for a parent's death, but they live for Darkest of Days, so it can't possibly be them. Does any one have a guess from the character's that have been introduced by now? And they are Nanisa, Richard Newton, Marisa, Hana, and Yatsuo Kinako. 

Sano: um…what's this 'poor little rich girl syndrome'? I'm not quite sure…

Mute Button: okay, calm down, here's the next chapter. ^.^

Clownsareevil & Darkshadowheartless: did I spell it right this time? I'm sorry for not spelling correctly the last time I tried to. And for something happy…go see some one else's fics, mine aren't all that happy.

omochi: some one gets it, and the fact that it would be kinda hard for me to do so in the first place, cause it would most likely have something to do with the mob, and I don't know a lot about that sort of thing.

Apple: thank you, though, how is it curious?

Shampoo: KnK forever! Though…I torture them so much…oh well. Were you also left begging for more? When reading other people's fics I get begging for more as well…and it all sucks.

Shunu No Miko: I update once a week, hopefully, if my computer isn't messing up on me, like it usually does…

Shizuka: yep, I try only having like a new one and then an almost completed one up at the same time, that way I don't get confused on what fic is what. And the history on knk's past in this fic as something I couldn't pass up.

Yui Shinomori: yep, their past in a new China, around 3000 A.D, strange huh? Moving from one country to the other…oh well, all in a days work (if that made any real sense, please tell me...^.^)

marstanuki: here's more. And thank you for being so polite, by saying please.

Crystal: First once more…how do you do it?


	3. Chapter 3

Darkest Just Before Dawn

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Finally! A chapter that didn't begin with a beach scene!

~*~*~*~*~*

The festival was going well, and Kaoru couldn't help but fidget as she waited for her date. Hana had teased her about it all week, Marisa included. Then her mother found out! The well know woman of being able to take things with a straight face fainted.

"Ah, there you are koneko-chan," said Kenshin, from behind her.

"Koneko-chan?" She asked, swirling around and just staring. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight shirt, all tight and loose in the right places. In other words, he looked down right sexy in a dangerous. She had the faint thought about his being able to hide a gun in one of the many pockets of his pants, and who knows what else.

"Sorry about the lack of tradition, I usually don't like dressing up, unless it was for business."

"It's alright, if it wasn't for 'family tradition,' I wouldn't be dressed up wither!" she said, giggling.

Kaoru thought she would be the embarrassed one to this event, but instead, it was Kenshin who was the slow one, gazing off at something and getting a start back to reality when Kaoru talked to him.

"Hey, Kenshin?"

"Oro!"

This was the first time she heard this word and she looked at him for a moment and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, clueless about the whole ordeal.

"Nothing, come on!" Kaoru smiled and started to skip on ahead. Kenshin smiled as he watched her go, but it wasn't what people would call a "good" smile, it was far from it.

"Imouto-chan!" called out Nanisa, coming up with her date. Richard Newton was handsome, but when compared to Kenshin, even you would know who was the sexiest. "I didn't know you have a date!"

"It was the reason why mother fainted the other day," Kaoru replied, looking at her sister innocently. A servant had told her that no one knew the reason why the lady of the house passed in the middle of the dinning room. "Anyway, its been nice seeing you, Nanisa-nee."

She grabbed Kenshin's hand and started to walk away when the screams broke through the crowds.

"Alright, no one make any sudden movements, or this pretty one gets it!" cried out a big man wearing dark clothes and one ugly Halloween mask. In his arms was a gun, but one of his buddies held…Hana!

Kaoru froze, a cold feeling traveling down her spine as she stared at her sister who was shaking in fear, though her eyes held a determined look; even with a gun right against her head.

"That's Hana," she whispered, tightening her hold on Kenshin's hand, wanting to wake up from a bad dream. That this was just a dream. He didn't reply, just pulled her closer to him.

Kenshin knew who they were—but, they weren't anyone from his group, they would never sink down to something like holding a girl hostage…at least not at a private event.

"Please tell me its gonna be alright," she said, speaking in a low whisper once more. "Some one tell me that she won't get killed…"

Once more he didn't reply. His guess, his thought, for this gang was hopefully not right, other wise…well, to make a short story even shorter, they could do a lot worse things to their hostages then death.

"Hey boss? Do we take money and shit from them all as well?" called out a member in somewhat of the same out fit—all their masks were different though—waving his gun to the people all sitting on the ground, all in fear or tears. Some even felt nothing.

"No, just the money from the booths. Now, we'll be going and remember, we're The Red Hawks!" In a puff of smoke there were gone, and Hana was gone with them.

Kenshin was right.

A silent walk three days latter, walking the same path she, Marisa and…Hana took only a week or so before. Kenshin was silent as he walked with her. He had been visiting her for a while, wanting to comfort her if she would allow him. And he found it incredibly easy, too easy, a scary easy.

It was like she was hiding deep within his arms, getting away from her family and life, taking in all he had instead.

"Hey Kenshin, have you ever loved a sister or a brother so much that you couldn't continue on living with out them?" she asked, stopping and sitting on a bench.

"No…you loved Hana that much, didn't you?" he sat down besides her, resting back.

"Yes…she was my only connecting to my family. No, she was my only family." Slowly she pulled up the long sleeve of her shirt, underneath was a bandage, the cloth a dark blue, matching her shirt. Kaoru unwound the bandage and underneath were several scratches, looking as if they had been made not that long ago. "My family keeps telling me that is was my fault that Hana is gone…So I do this, make myself feel pain, but I know its nothing compared to what she is feeling."

"Its not your fault," Kenshin whispered, slowly wrapping his arms about her, holding her close to him, leaning his head on her own.

"And how do you know?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparklingly with the verge of tears.

"I just do…Koneko-chan, will you run away with me…"

They didn't find the body until five days after her kidnapping, bruises all over, broken bones, blood…and The Red Hawks were no where to be found. The cremation was a sad one, and Kaoru was quiet through the whole thing.

Her face was pale, and her blue eyes looked black. She was confused on what to do, with a thousand different other emotions running through her at the same time. He asked her to run away with him, but she was only 13! But, whenever she thought a bout him, this unsettling feeling would start to form in her stomach, sending a nice feeling through out her entire body.

Hana would've wanted her to go, right? What that thought in mind, she decided she would.

"Kaoru-chan, may I please come in?" her mother opened the door and walked into the room, not waiting for an answer. She sat down on the edge on the bed and motioned for her daughter t sit beside her. "Kaoru-chan," she said, brushing some of Kaoru's bangs out of her face. "Your father and I, well, we have decided to marry you off."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Cliffhanger! And I am sorry for those who like Hana, but her death helps build a bigger gap between Kaoru and her family. And now—if you didn't ready it already—you can read 'Thoughts of Darkness' cause the spoilers ended here for that.

Also, I suggest reading 'FF7 Interviews' by MoMo-chan, before she discontinues it! I like it anyway, thought you would to…the big finish is everyone's favorite bad guy for FF7! Or at least mine.

Sano: ah, thank you, I didn't quite know what that was. And yeah, I guess it could be a term for her.

kurara: good guess, though reading the one-shot partner for this fic is kind of a dead give away, but you got it right.

omochi: that is what is going to happen in the next chapter.

Sabrina-star: thank you, this fic is just here to explain things for what happened before 'Darkest of Days,' like any other under prequl. I am glad you like my fics.

Shizuka: no, I just like doing so incase I don't update one as much as I do the other cause I don't know what to write. And so far, I have never put a chapter under the wrong the story.

Agent BloodRayne Yui Shinomori: I think I knew you were the same person, and thank you, but, the 'sequel' for Darkest of Days won't be until I'm done with this one.

Clownsareeveil & Darkshadowheartless: did I spell it right? Anyway, how many people out there wanted Nanisa to die as well? I know I did, like you, but there needs to be a bigger gap between her and her family.

tsuki-sama: ah, a proofreader…hmm, how about next chapter? Thank you.

aku-chan: some one out there guessed right before reading the spoiler one-shot, sorry kurara, but its pretty cool.

Black Wings Angel: thank you, and I will.

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well as the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkest Just Before Dawn

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru didn't look out at the sun, nor at Kenshin, just staring at the sand in despair, it was useless, this whole life of hers. Nothing good would ever come out of it. She should've realized that earlier.

"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?" Kenshin finally asked, looking at her with concerned amber eyes. He didn't like to see her in such a sad mood. It just wasn't her.

"My parents have decided to marry me off," she finally said, daring to look at him. His eyes changed emotions, first hard, then soft, and then dark, anger and fury, as well as a hint of sadness filled them.

"And you're decision on this matter?" he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She wanted to look away from those eyes, the eyes that looked like they could stare straight into her soul with just a glance. The deep blue orbs started to fill with tears, and Kenshin felt a tinge of guilt, but he had to know…he had to know if she wanted to go with him or not.

"I want to go with you," she whispered, reaching out a hand to touch a cheek, trying to find some comfort in her decision. He grasped her hand, and kissed it softly, pulling her into a tight hug and finally giving her a real kiss.

Neither of them would've ever guessed that someone was watching, a tired old soul with years of death just waiting to take him with burning chains to the fiery pits of hell.

"Kaoru-chan, there you are," called out her mother in a singsong voice, as she came up to her daughter. Behind her was a brusque looking man with an old man beside him. She looked at the two, and knew immediately that one of them was the one her mother wanted her to marry. "I would like you to meet Shinomori Hideki and his grandson Shinomori Aoshi. Aoshi-san is the one we have arranged the marriage for you with."

"If we want it," said Aoshi, with a pair of cold blue eyes. Kaoru knew that she had seen nicer eyes on a broken Greek statue in her history book.

"So be it, Shinomori-san," Kaoru replied, glaring right back, her eyes glowing with fire. He was taken aback by this, but his grandfather just laughed. The old man, crooked by his years of dealing with devils of all kinds knew her reason for not marrying his grandson, he had seen her earlier with that young red headed man at the beach, and knew that love consisted between them, somewhere.

"What is so funny Grandfather?" Aoshi asked, looking at his grandfather with utmost respect. He may not ever agree with this marriage, but there was no way he would go against his Grandfather's will with out real reason.

"Oh, the fire in this young girl's eyes is most amazing," he commented, knowing well that his grandson had seen it as well. "It reminds me of that young girl back in Tokyo, how she would be so angry one moment, but so sweet the next."

He observed how the young man blushed, just a small pale pink flush across his nose and cheeks. Nothing else but that, as the young man was said to be as emotionless as that. When he did react with full emotions, it was always a sight to see.

"Shinomori-san, a servant will show you to your rooms," said Kaoru's mother, motioning for a servant girl to come and take them to their separate rooms. Once they were gone, she looked down at her daughter and glared. "You be good to Hideki-san and Aoshi-san, you hear me girl? This marriage would put our name not only in China, but also in Japan. Do you know what that would mean?"

"No," Kaoru replied, not looking up at her mother but staring down at the marble floor of the hallway they were standing in.

"Well, for someone who prides themselves on knowledge sure doesn't know a lot now do they? I won't tell you girl, my only advice is figure it out on your own." The woman left her daughter, just as Aoshi rounded the corner and came upon his fiancée.

"You don't want to wed either," he said, more of a statement then a question.

"No, the girl your grandfather was talking about, you like her, don't you?"

"Yes…but she is of lower class."

"The one I love, I don't what class he is, all I know is that I need him, and he needs me. I shall hopefully see you again, Aoshi-san," Kaoru looked at him, smiled for a moment and left.

__

"Please, come with me tonight, at midnight…at the dock, there will be a boat heading for Japan…meet me there," Kenshin whispered after their kiss, saying it into her ear. She nodded her head yes.

"I'll come."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: That last part was a flash back to the morning, after their first kiss. ^.^ Sweet, don't you think? Oh, that was written by my nice side who is trying to get out and add somethings to my dark fics. It is most annoying. And useless, but I get revenge, I add some dark aspects to her own fics. Now that is fun.

Clownsareeveil & Darkshadowheartless: Its okay, and angst, it was angst? I thought it was choppy, like Jene-san said, well, after I re-read the chapter.

kurara: I disagree with the fact that if she knew what would happen in the future with her life with Kenshin, she would still go, because she would be with someone she loved, even if it was a abusive experience.

Kenta Divina: that's what she is gonna do.

omochi: her mother doesn't care because Hana was Kaoru's favorite sister, and the fact that she has a lot of children who she can look after as well.

Chibu-Nikoru: Aoshi isn't a scumbag, and for a moment I thought about marrying her to his grandfather instead. But, we will just have to see what happens.

Shizuka: The lucky guy's grandfather will crock in the middle of the night when Kaoru goes and Aoshi will go back to Tokyo and reunite with Misao-chan, all the while Kenshin and Kaoru will live "happily ever after."

Jene-san: Once I read this review, and looked over the chapter once more, I found that it is kind of choppy, I'll fix it up soon.

tsuki-sama: how about the next chapter? I got friend to proofread this one.

aku-chan: the more the merrier for mystery is all good, but the fact her family is doing this just adds to the fact that they dislike her.

Battousai angel: I know, and evil is all my game, my name even says it. Kard of Dark, 'Kard' is dark spelled backwards. Got the name from DNAngel.

I hope you all liked this chapter, it was real short top me, in any case, because the chapter itself is only 815 words, most are over a thousand words or more, with out any additional author notes or review answers or anything like that. Sorry for its shortness.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkest Just Before Dawn

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Hello, and back again, I'm trying to get this fic over with, because, well, I put up a new one, which I think is WAY better then the last vampire fic I ever did. I hope you read and like that one as much as you have liked this story and series…which has one one-shot left, a look into the after math of the whole thing.

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*  
The cold night surrounded her, and she hated it. The cold was always it felt about her home, how everyone hated each other with blackness in their hearts. Almost symbolic…if you look at it that way.

She sneaked her best way into the garden, only to stop in mid flight as screams inside the mansion followed her, ringing in her ears like nothing before. "Some one call the doctor! Shinomori-sama has stopped breathing!"

Which one? She thought, and looked about her self, making sure no one had seen her out from the windows. The light in her room went on, and some one else screamed, she recognized the voice as that of Nani's…but, why was she looking in there. She was out here.

She started to run, hiding behind a thick bush. Her dress was of black, a back hooded sweater and shirt, pants and boots. Slowly, Kaoru took the chip for her hover board and put it at her temple, a shock went through her, but only for a second, and the board she laid out on the ground started to float.

Covering her head with the hood, making she her bag was secure; she got onto the floating skateboard. It wasn't tricky to ride, but it wasn't easy either, but she was able to fly.

Unknown to her, a boy was watching, looking after her as she went out the opened side gate and head for the dock, wishing her luck and freedom.

"Shinomori-sama, your ordered drink is here," a young maid said, knocking on the man's door, opening it to find him sitting in front of the fire place, one of the only working ones in the whole house, why need one in this modern day and age? HE was sitting in a tall chair, facing the fire, and she couldn't see his face. "Shinomori-sama, your drink…?"

Walking slowly, she made her way towards him, balancing her tray in one hand as she touched him with a shaky hand, feeling only the cold flesh of a man who had been dead for hours.

The maid did the only thing a woman in her state would've done, screamed. 

The sound carried, but no one seemed to notice as the man's grandson never rushed, just looked out the window as he calmly walked, seeing his "fiancée" ride off on a hover board escaping.

"She's gone! Kaoru is gone!" cried out Nina, scrambling towards her mother, her eyes wide. 

"What are you talking about girl?" Her mother said, scolding her daughter, as if not believing her. "She wouldn't run away if she knew the consequences."

"But she has mother! She is not in her room anymore! And most of her stuff is gone, including her board!"

The woman brushed past her daughter, quickly heading to Kaoru's room, and sure enough, found it actually as Nina had said.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I know, this chapter is short, but the next one will come soon, very soon, a few days soon most likely, and you will be able to read the last…and then that one-shot will come soon enough. Hopefully, it will take me a while to do so, cause, I don't know quite how to do it. Anyway, the last chapter will be coming soon.

marstanuki: I don't know, I like this title though.

Shunu No Miko: Some one say update?

tsuki-sama: can you proofread the last chapter for me? My friend has already read a few chapters of this story, and well…the last chapter ought to be its best.

omochi: actually, in the next chapter, it is a nice ending thought, with no thinking that something might go wrong.

Clownsareevil & Darkshadowheartless: Sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it that way.

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter and the next.


	6. Last Chapter

Darkest Just Before Dawn

RK doesn't belong to me.

Last Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*

The night is cold, chilling to her bone as she looks about the dock, trying to find a familiar burst of red hair that meant Kenshin, but finding none. Why did she believe him? He didn't even seem to be here…

In her arms was the hover board, and she looked at it, a heeling of hurt, loss, and regret filled her. All of which seemed to transform into anger. Taking a look at it, she destroyed it. Trying to loose her anger along with it. Why believe in something said to you by a complete stranger?

Why believe in anything anymore?

Tears started to fall, and she collapsed to the ground, crying as everything just started to wash out from inside of her, leaving her empty for a moment. Her emotions started to gather once more, and she felt…strangely, she felt better. Was that possible?

Slowly, she started to gather the pieces left, and throw them piece by piece into the harbor, watching the last one slowly sink into the water like her heart did in her chest. There was no turning back from this point. Maybe she could hide out and then, when morning came, get passage to Japan from a boat, and find a new life there.

But, there were too many "maybes" in the world, and there was no way one would win over the other.

Something asked her about going back home and marrying Shinomori, but, her heart protested against it. There was no way she was going to marry someone she didn't love, especially a statue as cold as that one.

"Koneko-chan! There you are!"

__

Well, grandson, how does to feel to watch your old grandfather die before your very eyes? I suppose you feel nothing, like I had trained you for so many years to do. Feel nothing, cold as ice, a Greek stature only one that breaths and functions like a human body in a coma. 

To many mistakes, and yet, I was going to make the biggest one of all when having you marry that young girl. You both are rebellious, weather you realize it or not. And, you both love another wit h all your hearts. I could never break something like that, as my dear late wife would never forgive me.

Go, Aoshi, find your beloved Misao-chan, and live with her until the day you die. And Kaoru, you too, find your own path and live to the fullest! That is my last wish.

I am sorry, Kamiya-san, but the marriage proposal is now off, and there is no need for Aoshi to stay here any longer. As there is no longer any reason for me to live any longer. 

I leave you all with a sorrowful good bye.

Shinomori Hideki

Aoshi read the letter once more, something like pride filling his heart, he heard the Kamiya's cry in a corner, about the loss of the marriage more then that of their daughter. He could see why she would run to be with her lover then staying here, in this pitiful house. "I will be taking my leave as of now."

The couple didn't seem to hear him, and he didn't care, he summoned a servant to have his things packed and to make sure that the body of his grandfather be sent to the airport as soon as it was ready. 

He would leave this country, and do as his grandfather requested.

And he would live with her forever and a day.

"There you are!" Kenshin embraced her in a tight hug, one she quickly returned, wrapping her arms around his body and holding onto him. "I didn't think you would come…I was so afraid that you wouldn't come…"

"I did, there is no reason to be afraid any more," She said, looking up at him, her sapphire eyes glowing with…happiness. A feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

"I am glad."

"Hey love birds! We've got to get going!" yelled someone from a boat, a nice yacht from the looks of it. At the side was a rough looking man whose hair made Kaoru think of a rooster standing proud in a picture she had once seen.

"Koneko-chan?" Kenshin looked at her, wishing…hoping…praying that she would say yes.

"Always."

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: DONE! Alleluia! All there is one more one-shot and this series of stories will be done! Yes! Why am I praising…? Who knows, I'm just glad I can now work totally on 'Rain,' my new little story.

omochi: I totally agree, they both seem to need something like that in their lives.

Clownsareevil & Darkshadwoheartless: What? 0.0 (totally confused about strange question). I know, the last chapter was…rushed, so I have to fix a few bugs in it still. And then it should be better.

Kriska: Shortness of chapters is something I don't like, especially when it comes to my own stories, so I try to keep them long. I dislike it when people submit short chapters, so I try my best to keep each one about 1,000 words in each chapter (not including all this ^.^).

kurara: His grandfather taught him to be 'emotionless' so he wouldn't feel anything for the old man.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing for this fic and I hoped you liked this last chapter as well as the next one shot. Thank you again for supporting me in doing this!


End file.
